Percabeth Forever Right?
by teenage author jb
Summary: Typical Annabeth goes to Percy's highschool. But what if Percy likes another girl? What of Percy has some mixed feelings? (Better than the summary I promise)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am a 14 year old girl therefore I do not own PJO even tho I wish I did -.- **

* * *

**PERCY**

RINGGG!

1... 2... 3...

RINGGG!

I opened my eyes for a second and glanced at the clock. 7:40.

Crap! Late again? This is the fourth time this week! Ughh mom's gonna kill me!

Ok um let's see... shower? Check. Homework? ... Skipped.

Looks like I'm set!

"MOM I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"Okay Honey did you remember your lunch?"

"I'LL GET IT!"

"Ok love you! I'll see you tonight!"

"LOVE YOU TOO! BYE MOM!"

Ok you may think I'm a total momma's boy but she's all the family I've got, plus she's extremely cool.

Anyways its been 15 months since she broke it off with my dad, I mean he's a really nice guy, but their relationship just didn't work out plus he had to leave for some ocean trip that could take over 3 years so they didn't want to have a long distance relationship.

School. 6 letters... 7 hours... total torture.

Just as I walked in the door, out of nowhere I see a girl with firey red hair walk up to me. "Percy! Why haven't you called or texted?!" Oh great. Rachel Elizabeth Dare... the school slut, she dressed in a tight crop top and tight black skirt. She walked in a way so it looked like she had a butt. Disgusting.

"Rachel look I appreciate you being nice and everything but I have a girlfriend." I said trying to pry her off of me.

"Oh that Annabeth girl? She's not here right now is she? She's all the way in California so she won't know." She said as she was stroking my arm.

Suddenly out of nowhere a voice that I know and love yelled, "OH YES SHE WILL!" I looked over to find the source of the voice and I saw an extremely mad Annabeth.

**ANNABETH**

"Annabeth ready for your first day of school?"

"Ughhh"

"It's Percy's highschool"

I immediatly woke up. How did I forget I was going to go to Goode High Percy's highschool?

I glanced at the clock 6:30. Perfect!

I took a shower and came back out. I looked through my closet to find something "First day of school worthy"

_no, no, nope, ew, no, no, uh uh, and perfect._

I pulled out a spagetti strapped sundress and a white jean jacket.

I tried to style my hair which was a fail and walked out to get some breakfast.

"Oh hey Annabeth" Helen said as she looked up from her book.

"Hey is there any bacon?" I asked hopefully. "No but I made some pancakes if you wanted any." She replied.

"No I'm good." I said with a smile. I honestly tried to get along with her but she makes it so hard. Like I said my favorite breakfast food is bacon and my least favorite are pancakes. Then guess what she does? Yep she goes and makes some pancakes.

Anyways when I got to Goode High I went up to a fairly nice looking girl and asked, "Hey um I'm sorta new at this school so I was hoping if you could help me find my boyfriend, Percy Jackson?" She looked at me like I was some desperate loser. _Ok nevermind not so nice._ She started to laugh, "Right since your boyfriends Percy Jackson, I'm Zeus." More laughter, and with that she walked away. _Okie dokie then. Hmm if I were Percy where would I be? The swimming pool or the cafeteria duhh._

I have no idea where those 2 things are so I just went up to a boy this time and I asked, "Hi I'm Annabeth and I'm new here so I was wondering if you knew my boyfriend? Percy Jackson?" He looked at me for about 5 seconds. "You know a hot girl like you shouldn't go around pretending to be someone else's girlfriend, you could have a real boyfriend you know." I stared at him, oh no he did NOT just say that. "Why doesn't anyone believe that I'm Percy Jackson's girlfriend?!" I half shouted at him. "Because every other girl says the same thing." He simply stated. "Well I'm not lying I've been dating Percy for a couple months now and I would like to see him." I said as calmly as I could. "Well only one way to see if your telling the truth, I'll take you to him. Come on." He started walking to the school and as we got in the hallway, he pointed to a girl talking to a guy that I couldn't tell who he was because she was standing in front of him but from what I could see was her touching him and stroking him arm and him looking uncomfortable. "There he is." As we got closer I heard, "-nabeth girl? She's all the way in California she won't know."

Suddenly I got extremely mad, "OH YES SHE WILL!" I yelled. I probably looked like I was about to kill her because she slightly backed away from Percy. "Annabeth? What are you doing here? I thought you were in California! Why didn't you tell me you were here? Oh nevermind I missed you so much!" Percy said as he gave me a bear-hug. I smiled, most of my rage gone, "I missed you too seaweed brain." I turned to the girl, "What were you doing with Percy?" I asked, my voice filled with venom. She gave me a once-over. "I was clearly saving him from split end city over here." She then laughed at her own joke, with a disgusting obnosious laugh that I will learn to hate so much. "I would make fun of you but it'll just take you the rest of the day to figure it out so I'll save you the pain." Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me away before things got real good. "Come on wise girl lets go."

I smiled at him, grateful that he was there otherwise things would've gotten real bad. "Hey Percy I have a question." He looked at me, "Ok what?" I took a breath, "Ok so I was asking people where I could find you because I was your girlfriend, and they didn't believe me, they thought I was some desperate loser trying to pretend to be your girlfriend. So I was wondering why." He laughed. "Ok so ever since I got to this school I was automatically the new popular kid so girls would hit on me like all the time, so I told them I had a girlfriend and I guess most people just thought that I only said I had a girlfriend just to get them to back away. The girls thought hey why not pretend to be Percys fake girlfriend. Therefore everyone is skeptical of you." I sighed in relief, "It's good to see you again seaweed brain." He smiled. "You too wise girl."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys ok so this is kinda sorta the first fan-fiction I've ever wrote so tell me what you think! Review please! Oh and btw Rachel Dare is obviously OOC sorry :/ its just I didn't really know who to make the evil one so I just chose her. thanks! **

**~ Jennifer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha! 2 updates in 2 days! I'm proud of myself. Anyways this is the first fan fiction I have ever written so I would appreciate it if you reviewed pwetty pweasssee. thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just my characters that I made up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Amanda**

As soon as I went to my classroom I knew something was different. I could see Percy's fan club grumbling and glaring at a specific person. I frowned, _okie dokie then... _I looked over to my seat which was usually next to Percy but I saw a gorgeous blonde sitting there instead. I mean she was stunning she had blonde curly hair (it reminded me of a princess' hair), she had a tall athletic body, and to top it off she was holding Percy's hand. She could pass off as a stereotypical Caliornian girl well except for her eyes, they were a startling gray, as if she was trying to read your mind.

I walked up to my desk, "Um hi my names Amanda, and um thats sorta my seat." I said, trying not to sound mean, cause seriously, she looked like she could kill me. "Oh sorry! Do you mind if I sat here? It's cause I'm new and I don't know anyone but Percy, so I just want to sit next to him." She asked. _No you cannot Percy is my (future) boyfriend. _"Of course you can! No problem." I said, trying not to sound mad or annoyed. I think I sounded ok because she smiled at me, "Thanks so much." I looked at Percy. "Hey Percy!"

"Hey Amanda." I looked at him as if to as him _'whos this?'_ "This is Annabeth Chase my girlfriend." She looked at me, "Hi."

Great. She seems nice, I was hoping she was evil so I at least had a small chance with him. I tried to hate her but she made it too hard. She's nice, sweet, and we had a lot in common. Which sucked.

Anyways the whole lesson I tried not to stare at them, or to be more precise I tried not to stare at him. Which was a total fail. I think Annabeth is suspicious about me but I don't really know. I tried not to make it seem obvious but, well I don't think I'm doing a very good job.

-line breaker-kiwis-lemons-ignore-

**Percy**

I could see the tension between Annabeth and Amanda, and it sorta scared me I mean Amanda looked like she was trying hard not to be mean and Annabeth was wayyyy to casual. They were like 2 ticking bombs and I didn't know which one was gonna explode first. I wanted to leave the situation as soon as I possibly could, but apparently they solved it themselves. Then Annabeth looked at me, "She likes you." I tried to act like I didn't care, "And I like her." _wait what?!_ "I mean I like you! I meant to say you but I accidentally said her! I'm sorry!" She tried not to laugh. "It's ok Seaweed Brain I forgive you." I pointed my eyes at her, "Your making fun of me." She pretended to look surprised, "What? Me? Nooo." She laughed and then rested her head on my shoulders. Then she started asking questions again.

"So what's your relationship with her?"

"We're just friends Annabeth, nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay... So I don't have to worry about her?"

"No. I am yours and you are mine. Thats the way it's always been."

"Good. I love you Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

-line breaker-

That was a close call. Ok so let me explain a little bit. I love Annabeth. I mean there was never a time that I didn't, but I kinda like Amanda.I know, I know, your probably thinking, _but your Percabeth! You love her and you only like Amanda!_, Well lately I think it's becoming more of a crush. I think I'm falling in love with her too.  
_Percy, you love Annabeth, don't do this to her._

who are you?

_I'm your brain duhhh._

Ok then...

_I'm serious. Forget about Amanda! You're gonna break Annabeths heart for a girl you know from about a year ago? You knew Annabeth since you were 12! Its fate!_

Yea but fate brought Amanda into my life too.

_Fate wants you to stay with Annabeth. SO STAY WITH ANNABETH!_

Ok forget about it I'm not argueing with myself.

Ughh brains... Sometimes I wish zombies did exist.

"Hey Percy!" Oh great. Here comes Rachel... again. I turned around from my locker, "No Rachel I don't want to date you. Not even if you pai-" Instead of Rachel I saw Annabeth, "Oh sorry I thought you were... Rachel... and.. so..." I trailed off because Annabeth was laughing so hard I thought she was gonna die. "Um what happened?" She finally stopped laughing and looked at me. "I preten..*giggle* ded to be.. *giggle*. Rachel.. and I just now found out.. *laugh*... she tries to pay you to date her?!" Then a fit of laughter again. Pretty soon almost everyone in the hallway was staring at Annabeth. "Oh uhh yea she tried to bribe me once or twice." Then I saw Grover walk up to us. "Percy, once or twice? It was like 7 times? Sheesh I was thinking that you counted everytime right?" He smiled. "Grover! Where were you for the past.. what? 2 weeks?" Annabeth finally looked up. "GROVER!" and being the person she was.. she tackled him in a bear hug. "I haven't seen you since camp! I missed you!" He struggled to get some air and finally said, "Hey! Yea Annabeth I've missed you too! Oh and Percy I've been on vacation and they had no cell service whatsoever there!" I faked my sympathy, "Oh must've been horrible." He smiled, "It was."

He looked at Annabeth. "I thought you were in San Francisco?"

She answered her standerd response, "Oh you know my mom wanted me to join her as an intern at her work. So I moved to New York along with my dad and my step-mom." He looked like he was trying to think of something, "Ok wait.. if you got the internship then why did they move with you and you mom is the owner of Olympics Architecture something like that right?"

"It's uh Architects of Olympus, and don't ask why it's called that, my mom is obsessed with Mythology, and they moved with me because my dad got a huge job offer here too."

Grover smiled. "Great! Come on guys I know the perfect place to eat at." I tried to tell him that me and Annabeth was gonna go out to eat by ourselves to welcome her here but I thought I'd better not, he just got back so I guess we can all eat together. I looked at Annabeth, "Race ya." She smirked, "Your on Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**A/N: So review because you love me?**

**~Jennifer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Omg I'm sooo sorry for not updating really fast. I had writers block and I had a friends birthday party. I also had to do my church vbs so I was really busy but I promise I'll update more.**

**Anyways I really wanted to give a big shoutout to Goddess of Stories for reviewing my chapters, favoriting, and following. So THANK YOU SO MUCHH. She was also my first review and only review for a while...**

**Disclaimer: I am a 14 year old girl not Rick Riordan -.- bummer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth**

I saw something going on with that Amanda girl and Percy. I could practically see them making out in some room when I'm not there. I mean what guy wouldn't want to? She's gorgeous, with her long straight brown hair, blue eyes, and a tan fit body.

_ Ahh stop thinking about it, you'll only tear yourself apart!_

But the more I tried not to think about it, the worse I felt. Then Grovers voice brought me back into reality, "-nabeth what do you want?" I looked down at my menu, "Oh um I'll just get a cheeseburger and some fries. Oh and a coke too please." I said to the waiter. "Ok anything else guys?" Apparently the guys already ordered.  
"No thank you." I saw Percy glaring at the waiter.

_ Ok.. that's not weird._

I turned to Percy, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said as he shrugged. "You sure? You look sorta mad." He looked at me funny, "Ok it's just that guys go around and make googly eyes at my girlfriend and I don't like it." I smiled. "Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Ok good."

We talked about old times and about what's happening at Goode. It was a really fun, then a few minutes later the same waiter arrived with our food. "Ok 2 cheeseburgers... and 3 veggie wraps." I stared at Grover. "Grover, 3 veggie wraps?"

"Yes Annabeth, 3 veggie wraps."

For the rest of the meal I glanced over at Grover every once and a while to see if he could eat it all. I looked down at my own meal and realized that I haven't even touched it. _Whoops._ I grabbed the cheeseburger and took a huge bite. I smiled so big, whales would be jealous.

Percy looked at me and laughed. "Annabeth why are you smiling?" I had to finish eating the bite before I could answer him. "It's just that, this burger... Is literally the best burger I've ever had. I'm not even joking, even better than in California." Grover and Percy both laughed now. "Well Annabeth now Percy knows where to take dates." Grover said smiling. We all started laughing.

Then to ruin our fun. Amanda comes walking in. _Oh great._

**Amanda**

_Don't be nervous Amanda. You have to tell Percy._

I walked up to the waiter who directed me to a small table. I looked around and with just my luck. I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sitting across the room from me. It's like fate is saying, _Tell him. Telll him. _I wanted to, but just when I made up my mind, the waiter walks up to me. "Can I take your order?" I looked surprised for a second. "Oh yea, umm I just want the cheeseburger meal, but hold the pickles, and a sprite. Thanks" He wrote it down, "Ok I'll be right back out with your order."

I kept thinking, _If I tell him I will never ever have a chance to be with him. Ok forget that, if I tell him he'll never talk to me again. But if I don't tell him, his life could be in danger._

I really like Percy. I maybe think I'm in love with him. But he has Annabeth and their all extremely happy together. I like seeing him happy. But I wish he could be happy with me. Then a voice suddenly shattered my thoughts. "Here you go. Cheeseburger, fries, and sprite." I smiled, "Thank you." He walked away and I wanted to proceed in thinking but then Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked up to me. "Hey Amanda what are you doing here?" Percy asked, surprised. "Oh I'm just eating, like regular people going to diners." Annabeth glared at me, while Percy laughed. The only thing I thought throughout this whole conversation was, 1 point for Amanda 0 for Annabeth. We were all talking but the whole time Annabeth was trying to make a point that it was Percabeth not us. She literally held his hand, kissed him when she had the chance, hugged him, and practically sat in his lap

I guess considering Annabeth already had Percy, it was Annabeth 1000000 and Amanda -1. Life is definitely _not_ fair.

**Justin**

It's not fair. Not fair whatsoever. How come the only girl I will ever like, likes some completely unavaliable guy. I know it seems like there's a very good chance for me, but you wouldn't understand. I mean she doesn't just "like" him, she won't give up on him. She will never stop pursuing him until he's hers. Amanda loves Percy. She is completely in love with Percy. He wouldn't do that to Annabeth though, their in love, but I think Percy likes Amanda too.

My life sucks. I can't stand just thinking about this. I mean I'm friends with Percy and Amanda. I know Amanda pretty well. I know her well enough to know that she will never give up. She's extremely persistant. It's like a love triangle... well more like a square. I don't even know. I'm here sitting in the corner of the restaurant, looking at Amanda (no I'm not stalking her. I just happen to be looking at her). Then Percy goes snd walks up to her along with Annabeth and Grover._ Grover? I thought he was gone somewhere. Oh well I guess he came back._

I decided to walk up to them. "Hey guys."

They all looked up surprised. "Oh hey Justin. We were just talking about having a party, you wanna come?" Percy said with pleading eyes. I couldn't blame him I mean I wouldn't want to go to a party with 2 girls that were in love with me with only one other person. I smiled, "Sure when is it?" He looked at the others. "Uhh well is tonight good?" I shrugged, "I'll have to ask my mom but yea I think it is." Annabeth smiled. "Great! We'll see you guys again tonight at 6:00? Percy's house?"

"Yea ok."

Then Grover's phone rang. "Oh hey... no I'm still here... Oh sure... U wanna come? ... Great! ... Ok love you bye." We all looked at him. He started blushing, "What? It was just Juniper, hey can she come to the party too Perce?" Percy smiled mischiviously, "Of course Grover." Grover smiled in relief. "Ok thanks."

Then Percy and Annabeth started getting up, "Ok well we have to go, well see you guys tonight." Slowly everyone started leaving, until it was only me. Figures.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so how'd you guys like my new character? I thought I would make this love triangle a little bigger cause I'm awesome. Don't worry guys I have this story all planned out and everything... sorta. Well I don't have the details all sorted out but I do have the main parts forming in my mind. Guys I don't want to make you have alot of pain or anything but PLEASE REVIEW. I'll give you a cookie (::) it's chocolate chips. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so guys thanks so much for reviewing. I love you all. I actually got my first hate mail. To answer your quesiton: No this "Amanda" girl is not me. Guys my characters are based off of no one. Except for themselves. I've already planned out my story. Of course I still have to work on my details, but I'm not spoiling anything. I want you guys to know that I'm not going to quit on you guys. I may take a while to upload, mainly because I have writers block all the time, but I love writing. So no matter how much hate I get, I'm gonna finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO just the characters I made up.**

* * *

**Percy**

The night of party. Great. All of this planning will give me a headache for sure. I mean my "small" parties eventually become the biggest party of the year. I don't try to make that happen, I'm not trying to brag but I guess I would supposedly be counted as "popular" so when I have a party, someone usually hears about it and spreads the word. Pretty soon after that, well you can guess what happens. The party would grow, and grow, and grow. I have a lake house, a gift from my dad. I know, I know. What sort of dad gives a lake house to a 17 year old? Mine apparently. He's rich so he basically spends his money for his children. He adopts a lot of kids but my only brother that I actually associate with is Tyson. He's my favorite, my other brothers are just either stuck up, or mean. I can't blame them, some of them have bad backgrounds. I couldn't imagine living a life like theirs.

Anyways I invited Thalia to come over as a surprise for Annabeth. You see Thalia goes to a boarding school called 'Artemis' school for girls.' They basically have the same education as us but instead of gym or P.E. they shoot. I mean with bows and arrows. Then there's Apollo's school for boys. It's the same thing except for the fact that they have boys. Duh.

I kinda went crazy for a while trying to decorate my house and get snacks and drinks and stuff, so I didn't notice the time. I finally glanced at the clock. 5:52. Oh wonderful. I look like a mess, but at least everything's set. I wanted everything to be perfect for Amanda. _Whoa what? _I mean Annabeth. Whoops brain fart. Anyways as soon as I finished changing the doorbell rang. Perfect timing.

"Hey Wise girl." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her. "Hey Seaweed brain, oh hey Grover said that he would be 15 mins late so don't wait up for him." She said as she went to sit on my couch. "Oh well ok, more food for us." I said happily crunching on my chips. She laughed, " Percy, he's only late 15 minutes, he's coming."

I sighed, "Ok ok." Then right when I grabbed my third chip Justin walks in the door. "Oh hey Justin." He smiled, "Hey Perce you realize you left the door open right?" Oh whoops. "Yea I know." Pretty soon after the rest of the group came, along with Grover.

Basically what we did for about an hour was talking and eating. Finally Thalia came. Through the window. And jumped on my back. And spilled the chips. That's definitely Thalia.

"ANNABETH! I missed you so much!" Annabeth was to stunned to say anything. But knowing Annabeth, "Thalia!? Why didn't you say you were coming? How did you know I was here? Why haven't you called or texted me? Oh my gods I missed you so much. Give me a hug." Thalia got wide-eyed, "Annabeth I don't give hugs I don-" But Annabeth tackled her with a, guess what? A hug. We all caught up and introduced Amanda and Justin to Thalia. For some reason Thalia glared at Amanda. I waved it off I mean Thalia usually glares at people, I think.

**Thalia**

I know Amanda. I know I do. I just can't remember how I know her. I think I didn't like her. I don't know I just can't remember.

Anyways I wanted to be the mischievous person I was. "Hey guys let's play truth or dare." They all looked sorta nervous. Then Percy spoke up, "Thalia isn't that game for like 5th graders?"

I smiled my, pick up on my idea or you'll meet my fist, "Aww is the supposedly "Amazing" Percy Jackson scared?" He gulped. "Ok let's play." I looked at Amanda. "Truth or Dare?" She looked scared. "Umm truth." I smiled, good choice. "So Amanda do like Percy?" Hey someone had to break the ice. I mean it was pretty obvious she did. There was no denying it. I just wanted to see what would happen if she actually admitted it. She looked like she wanted to bolt but sorry sweetie, you can't. Thats how Thalia plays truth or dare. Truthfully? I haven't even started the torture. "Well... uhm... Of course I like Percy he's my friend!" I don't know why but that really annoyed me. "I don't mean that like I mean like like. As in dating, duhhh." She looked nervous, "I do like Percy." I smiled, victory is mine. "Ok your turn." She looked at Justin. "Truth or dare?" He answered confidently. "Dare." She smiled my evil smile. Oh she took my smile too. Great. "I dare you to kiss Annabeth."

**Amanda**

Ok I admit it. I tried to make Justin kiss Annabeth. So that Annabeth might like Justin and break up with Percy. I know it's small but hey, it could work. I'm desperate. I'll also admit that I don't like Thalia. I can't believe that she made me do that! She purposely did it. After I said I liked Percy I could almost feel Annabeth's glare on me like daggers. I hate my life, it sucks.

Anyways now she's at me with this evil glare. I mean if looks could kill, I would be a goner. He kissed her on the cheek. "I said kiss Annabeth." He smiled, "You never said where." Ugh stupid Justin with his smart logic. "Ok fine Justin your turn."

**Justin**

We all knew why she told me to kiss Annabeth. I couldn't do that to Percy and if I did, it wouldn't have made any difference. I like Amanda.

Anyways it was my turn. I wanted to make Percy do something that would make Amanda see he's not worth it. I turned to Percy, "Truth or dare?" He said dare. "I dare you to do the chubby bunny challenge." That's good, it's both disgusting and non suspicious. He looked confused, "Whats the chubby bunny challenge?" I smiled evilly, "It's basically where you put marshmallows in your mouth one at a time, but each tine you put one in you have to say chubby bunny. So you basically keep doing it till you can't say chubby bunny. You also can't swallow the marshmallows or chew them up." He grinned, "It's both tasty and funny, sounds easy lets do it."

So we got a bag of the big marshmallows out. Percy put in a marshmallow. "Chubby bunny." Ok so one. Two. "Chubby bunny." Three. "Chubby bunny." Four. "Chubby bunny." Five. "Chubby bunny." This time it sounded sort of sounded muffled. Six. "Chubby bunny." Seven. "Chubby bunny." He's spitting now. Eight. "Chubby bunny." Nine. "Hubby unny." By this time the first row got splashed with Percy spit. Wonderful.

He spit it all out in a trashcan and washed his face. "Oh so my turn?" With that he grabbed a marshmallow and started munching. Wow this guy is unbreakable. I turned to Amanda in any sign of repentance, with no such luck. She sat there staring at him in admiration. Admiration. Sometimes I don't get girls. She started praising him like, "Wow you got nine? I can only do 5." Then there was Annabeth trying to pry Amanda from Percy. Grover and Juniper were sitting there cuddling and Thalia, who scared me, was eating a sandwich and some chips. I'm such a loner.

* * *

**A/N: So guys how'd you like the chapter? I'm also wondering. Who's done the chubby bunny challenge? If you have whats your best? Please review! Please! Reviewing helps me update faster, its keeps me motivated. :) Oh I almost forgot, thank you Micah for saying those kind words. I really love it when you guys review. I love seeing what you say! Anyways thanks for reading! This is also my longest chapter, if you guys didn't notice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so I'm updating again yayyy. You guys can review and ask me some questions about either me or the story. I also felt like I needed to make them go to school cause like I didn't have a lot of school scenes. This isn't exactly a big school scene but you know...**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Rick Riordans except for the ones that are mine.**

* * *

**Amanda**

Ok I know I have to tell Percy at some point. I mean I like him and everything but this is to big of a secret. I'll have to wait till it actually happens. No, then it'd be to late. Ughh why does my life have to be complicated?

I like Percy. Way to much. I can't keep putting it off. I mean like its wayy to big. No I kinda have to... ahhh but I can't. Ok I'll tell him next week. I'm pretty sure it's not coming anytime soon. I'll have plenty of time... I hope. Sometimes I wish I was Annabeth. Her life is so carefree. She doesn't have a worry in her life. She has the perfect boyfriend, the perfect body, and not to mention her perfect grades. It's way to complicated. I don't know what to do anymore.

Wait, Annabeth, oh crap. If I tell Percy then he'll tell Annabeth, and she'll kill me. Oh crap, ok ummm... I know, I'll ask him not to tell Annabeth. He can keep a secret... I hope. Ahhh I don't know. If I tell him, Thalia will for sure know who I am. I mean I know she knows me. I remember her for sure... I'm glad she didn't see the hair-dye and the contacts.

**Annabeth**

"NO MOM I DON'T WANT YOU TO COME IN HERE AND JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO. THIS IS MY LIFE."

"Young lady do not raise you voice at me." Athena said with a stern face.

"Well do not tell me I can't see Percy. He's my boyfriend, I've been dating him for a couple of months now. You can't just one day randomly tell me my boyfriend is off limits because you have something against his dad, who left them for some ocean trip and he can barely see them anymore." I had enough of my mom. She's always telling me to break up with Percy, I know that our parents had some feud about a certain building but she won so who cares? It's in the past.

I wish Thalia was here. She'd know what to do. I miss her. I haven't seen her since... last night. I know I know. Last night wow that's not long. But it's different. I haven't seen her since I had to move to California.

After the fight it almost made me forget about school. How could I forget? Ok lets see outfit... white tank top, grey cardigan, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Hey don't judge I wanted to try something new today. I also wanted to look better than Amanda and look good for Percy. Ok I need to stop with this competitiveness. I already have Percy. I reconsidered changing my outfit. I glanced at watch just making sure I had time, but I didn't.

I grabbed my backpack and ran to my car. Ok keys, keys, keys. I'm so gonna be late. I can't be late. I'm never late. I rushed into my car and pretty soon I could see the school to my relief.

**Percy**

I waited for Annabeth. I couldn't wait to show her what I got for her. It was going to be great. I mean I knew she would enjoy this. She typically would enjoy this... I don't know. I probably shouldn't think about this to much. I hope she likes it.

"Percy! I missed you! It's like you missed school a day or something!" I dreaded that voice. A lot. "Rachel, look I have a girlfriend. I don't need you. I never did. Please stop." I tried to be nice. But if she takes this any further I would have to transfer to a different school.

"Aww Percy, it's just an obstacle in our relationship, you'll get past it and realize the real prize was right in front of you all along!"

I suddenly got really mad. "The 'it' you were talking about is my girlfriend, so unless you have something else to say to me that won't make me want to punch you in the face then I suggest you should go." Ok maybe I shouldn't have been so mean, but I seriously got annoyed. I also seriously regretted it, because by the time our conversation got into the first 2 sentences a crowded starting forming, and my the end of my remark, everyone went, "OHHHH" Which was tragic.

She stared at me with a seriously scary look. I mean like I've only seen this look once in my life and that was when I seriously, I mean seriously, made Thalia mad. "Jackson you are going to regret that decision. I swear you will." I faked a smile, "I would love to see that happen." Knowing that this was NOT gonna end well. "Oh you'll see it alright. Your just not gonna love it." With that she walked off with her "clique".

I hate my life. But as soon as she walked away Annabeth came up to me making me forget about my worries. "Annabeth! Hey!" She smiled, "Hey Perce." I went in my book bag and fished around finding the gift.

"Annabeth I got you something." She smiled, "Aww Percy you didn't have to get me anything." Oh but I did. "Annabeth, your my girlfriend. I can spoil you if I want." I said chuckling. Apparently her curiousity couldn't contain itself any longer. "Ok fine Percy what'd you get me." I laughed. I mean I knew she couldn't stand not knowing something. I handed her the box, "Annabeth here to being such a great girlfriend to me and a best friend to for as long as I've known you."

She opened it and gasped. "Percy, wow I can't believe you did this." I suddenly felt regretful. "Oh Annabeth I'm sorry I didn't know, if you wanted, I just, well... I'm sorry." She smiled so wide. "Percy no this is great! Seriously I mean an owl necklace with encrusted diamonds and matching earrings? That's just... Wow. I love it. I love you." I kissed her. "I love you." Pretty soon after that it became a make out session.

Then, just to ruin our moment, RINNNGGGGG. The bell. Students flooded the hallways and crowded around us. Rachel came up to me. "Percy okay so I thought about it, I realized that you and Annabeth belong together. I mean for goodness sakes you guys lost your virginity with each other." She paused and looked at our faces. "Oh so you guys didn't lose your virginity with each other? I'm sorry I mean I assumed that since you guys have known each other since you were like 12 and stuff..." She started to trail off and inspected our red faces closer. "Omg no way. You guys haven't lost your virginity yet? You've known each other for this long and haven't had sex yet? Whoops I didn't mean to spoil your secret, especially to this huge crowd of students."

I'm pretty sure Annabeth wanted to punch her about as much as I did. But for me this is much more personal. Annabeth looked like she was about to punch her (something I would've paid to see), but then she suddenly got all calm. "Well I would expect you would know whether or not we were virgins. I mean you do stalk for a living right? Oh and uh I may be a virgin, but at least I'm not a slut. Your trying to get back at Percy cause he said no to you while he was dating me. Like seriously? How low can you stoop." Annabeth said calmly and walked away pulling me along. Leaving Rachel's face turn a deep shade of red... Sort of like her hair.

We got to my car and drove to her house in silence. When we got there We both headed to her room and sat on her bed. After a while she turned and looked at me. "Percy, I want to have sex."

* * *

**A/N: I thought I needed some more Percabeth, I mean I felt like it was always Amanda there and you know I felt like it needed some more Percabeth. Anyways... REVIEW PLEASEE. I Love You All Muahh**


End file.
